Valentines Day Wish
by Lady-night-shade04
Summary: Happens before the caged bird. Kat makes a wish and evil ears hear, giving her more then she wanted for this day of love. What will happen? FINISHED. The first of series.
1. Wish wisly as you don't know who's there

Valentine's Day Wishes

Kat watched the news of the latest Negaduck robbery. She wasn't impressed. It was the third jewelry stores that week alone, and the week before that he had hit two.

"He need's a hobby." She closed the bar early that night, seeing as it was dead. She walked home through the ally ways and less desirable pares of the city, coming to her small, run down apartment building and climbed the stairs to her apartment. She lived on the top floor and kept her small home nice looking, the outside of the building keeping it a secret for her.

It had light purple walls with a few photo's hanging up, a couch in the living room with a television. The kitchen held the basics. The bedroom had a nice sized bed in it with a silk screen hanging from the ceiling. Everything was a dark, rich bluish purple, and connected to a bathroom.

She looked in the fridge, finding only a few frozen dinners and closed it with a sigh, knowing tomorrow meant a trip to the market. She walked to the bedroom and changed into a tank top and shorts, getting into bed and looked at her calendar.

"That's right, tomorrows Valentines Day. Once again, lonely drunks'll surround me. Only well, could be worse. Though…it would be nice to be treated like someone cared about me." She shrugged and turned over, falling asleep.

A shadow moved a little from the corner of the room, the edge of a red and black cape moved slightly, as the masked malice watched her sleep. She was his obsession, stalking her from the shadows. Now was his chance to make her the Queen he knew she was meant to be, ruling by his side as he turned St. Canard into his personal playground. He moved over to the bed, pushing the silk aside and lifted her gently, smirking and put a rag over her nose and mouth, to assure that she stayed asleep and jumped out the window.

She awoke the next morning and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, looking around and found something wasn't right. In fact, something was very wrong. She wasn't in her room, looking down found she also wasn't in what she fell asleep in. She now wore a black satin nightgown.

"This isn't right…where the hell am I." She got up and looked around the room. It was walls painted black with heavy red curtains and black leather furniture. She walked to the door to the room and looked out, seeing much of the same of the large living room, only with the curtains open. It was a pent house in the better part of St. Canard. She walked slowly into the living room, not seeing or hearing anything. But the giveaway as to whom her keeper was, was the large piles of cash, jewelry and other valuables around the room.

"Ah, I see my Queen has awaken. Now the fun can really begin." Came a cool, deep voice from behind her. She turned, looking at Negaduck.

"What do you want from me."

"Nothing really." He walked over and ran his fingers through her hair, looking at what she wore. He has his daughter dress her, allowing her to keep her modesty. He slipped a rose cut ruby into her hair behind her ear. "Just to bring you to your rightful place in the world. At my side"

"You're cracked. Now let me go." She moved away from him, eyes defiant toward him. She had to get away. When he had come into the bar, she though he was interesting, finding out slowly he was just insane and dangerous, but never asked him to leave. Now he had finally gone off the edge it seemed. Kidnapping had never been his game in the past; only taking the things that seemed to be worth something. And up till then, it had been gems, money and weapons. Now it seemed, he wanted to play with her life. He grabbed her arm, pulling her over.

"You don't seem to grasp that you are mine. You will be my Queen, even if I have to kill you to do so. Now, be a good girl and go change." He pushed her into the bedroom and closed the door. She turned and looked at the door, now truly afraid of the situation. Before she had been able to at least reason with him when he had gotten drunk at the bar, fending him off. Now he was sober, and insane. Not a good mix.

His young daughter walked in, carrying a black dress, wearing her normal pink dress with curls. She smiled at Kat, having met her once before and liked her from the start. Negaduck had promised her that Kat would be her new mother and liked the idea.

"Hi. This is for you." She offered Kat the dress, who took it gently and looked it over, finally sighing and walked to the bathroom and changed, walking out. The child smiled. "You're pretty in that.

The dress was floor length and black with off the shoulder straps. Tiny gems glittered on it as they caught the light.

Kat looked at the girl and forced a weak smile. 'If I play along, I can get away when he's not looking, and bring her with me. He might hurt her and not relies it in this state of mind that he's in.' she thought. She walked to the door and opened it, letting the child out first and followed. Negaduck looked her over appraisingly, liking what he saw. Now he could put the next step of his plan into action. He smirked darkly and turned, looking out the window. This would be a Valentines Day no one would soon forget.


	2. Wine and Diamonds

Chapter 2: Wine and Diamonds

I do not own Darkwing Duck, though, I wish i did and could bring it back to the air.

Recap: Kat looked at the girl and forced a weak smile. 'If I play along, I can get away when he's not looking, and bring her with me. He might hurt her and not relise it in this state of mind that he's in.' she thought. She walked to the door and opened it, letting the child out first and followed. Negaduck looked her over appraisingly, liking what he saw. Now he could put the next step of his plan into action. He smirked darkly and turned, looking out the window. This would be a Valentines Day no one would soon forget.

Negaduck watched her from the window, her reflection showing her discomfort. He'd have to fix that if she was to agree to be his Queen. She had taunted him without relizing it as she worked in the bar, smiling at him, then daring to smile at the other regulars at the bar. It made his blood boil. But no more, she would only smile for him.

Kat looked around the room at the piles of riches he had stolen in recent weeks, knowing she'd have to be careful if she were to escape alive and with the girl. She ran her fingers along the back of an old looking guilded chair, admiring the work that went into it when an arm came around her, offering her a fluit glass of champine. She accepted it, smiling weakly as Negaduck put an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"See babe, the good life. Riches, fine wine, expensive clothing, all yours for the taking." He nuzzled his beak against her skin, inhaling her scent and almost purred. "All you have to do is agree to be mine." He tightened his grip around her waist to emphsise his point.

"Of corse I'm yours Negs, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be with." She rested her head on his shoulder , then lifted it when she felt him tense and relaxed alittle herself as he moved away from her. A moment later she felt somthing cold going around her neck. She felt it slowly, the tiny stones hard and smooth under her finger tips. He held up a mirror to show her the elaborte diamond collar he had placed around her neck. It dipped slightly, following the curve of her chest.

He watched the collar glitter as she breathed softly, hiding a smirk and placed the mirror down griping her shoulders gently, turning her toward the large floor to ceiling windows. "This is your city now, if you wish for anything, just ask and I will bring it to you." He suddenly pushed her against a cold window, holding her there. "But, if you ever betray me, you will wish you had never met me and will learn what slience is golden really means." He released her, running a finger down her spine and turned, walking away into another room.

The child watched as her father pushed Kat against the window and promused her death for betrayel. She longed for a mother, but wanted a willing one, not one frightened out of her mind. She walked over to Kat and hugged her. She was rewarded with Kat kneeling and hugging her tightly, protectively. A few wet drops hit her hair, letting her know Kat was crying sliently. Her grip on Kats' arms tightened slightly as she came to a dangerious conclusion. She had to get Kat out of here with out her father knowing, or there would be Hell to pay. She looked up at Kat and pulled ehr ear close and bean whispering the exact time she could escape.

Kat looked at her, wide eyed. "You're going to come with me." The girl just shook her head and smiled sweetly.

"I can't Kat, I'm going to have to stay here and keep Dad calm when he finds your gone." She hugged Kat again and walked to the main door, unlocking it sliently so Kat would have a clean run.


	3. A Proposal to Remember

Kat walked back out into the main room of the pent house, the small child following her. Negaduck looked over, liking what he saw. He walked over to her with the look of a tiger that knew its prey was cornered in his eyes. He released her, watching her stumble backwards a few steps. "Don't worry babe, being mine wouldn't be bad at all. Riches, a pent house away form the slum you live in, a loving King to take you." He smirked with the last of the statement and turned, walking to the windows and looked at the city that would learn who its new master was. Kat looked over at the door to the hall outside. Taking a deep breath, she prepared for what she hoped to be the greatest performance ever.

Kat walked up behind him, slipping her arms around his waist, rubbing up and down gently with one hand. "I think I could get use to this Negs. Its not everyday an offer like this comes along." She kissed the back of his neck, feeling him relax slowly in her arms, She leaned into his back, resting her head on his back. She felt his hand go over hers, feeling the cuts and thin scars on his palm. "So, when do you take the city?" It had seemed an innocent enough question, if one could call it that, to ask him.

"Gos, go play...Daddy has to talk to Mommy..." He turned and watched his daughter walk quickly out of the room. He grabed Kats' arms roughly and pushed her onto the sofa, growling in her ear. "I'm taking it as we speak using those knobs who call themselves villans. Now, I believe I'll take somthing else thats mine." He let go one of her arms, using his weight to keep her down and began running a hand down her leg, then running it up her thigh slowly. "I'll be gentle babe, it'll just hurt in the beginning."

Kat tried to get him off, unable to move his weight. "Darling, I can't...really. I...I can't do this untill I'm married. I promused my mother that on her death bed." She relaxed slightly when he sat up, looking down at her. He glared at her momentarly then got off her and walked toward the door of a closet. Inside were many weapons of mass chaos and pulled out a shotgun.

"If thats what you want. I'll go get whats nessary and literally have a shotgun wedding. Don't go anywhere now or I'll kill you." He smiled a sick smile, his eye twitching ever so slightly and walked out into the hall beyound the pent house. She stood, shacking and looked around, knowing he ment the threat. and ran to the door Goslen had gone in. She opened the door and looked in, shocked. The room was a little girls dream, with cream colored walls, lavander drapes and toy everywhere. A white princesses bed stood in the center with a large Unicorn toy on it. Goslen sat, playing with dolls near the window and looked up when Kat walked in.

"Is everything ok?" She stood and walked over to her.

"He just left to get things for a wedding. I have to take this chance or I might not get another one." She smiled when the girl nooded . They walked to the door, Katsmiled at her alittle and watched Goslen hand her a coat. Kat opened the door and walked out into the hall, the child watching her as she walked down the hall quickly. When she reached the stairway and elevator area Kat hit the down button, then looked down at the floors below. She saw people from the Negavirse milling around, waitting for the final word from their master to take over the city.She had to get out of here and warn Darkwing, as much as she hated him for locking up her customers and destroying her bar a few times. But now she needed him. Before somthing bad happened to her, or worse, the world.


	4. Making deals with Allies or Enemies!

I don't own darkwing.

Kat stepped into the elevator as it opened and hit the ground floor button. She waited, wringing her hands a little, cursing it for being so slow. Finally, after what felt like several life times it opened to the main lobby and she walked quickly outside. It looked like a normal day. The sun was out, People going about their normal lives, not knowing what might befall them. She quickly began walking down the sidewalk, trying to think of how to get Darkwings attention. The only time it happened was when something big happened and that was normally when something related to a villin went down. "My poor bar..."

Later, she sat on a crate, watching the bar burning, waiting for the genius in purple to show up. It took less then an hour for him and his side kick to appear on his cycle. She stood when suddenly his trade mark purple gas spread in the area. " I am the terror that flaps in the night. I Am the sprinkler system that dampens your day I am..." He looked at kat, who ni turn was giving him a board look. "...Not impressing anyone duck. Now that you finally showed up. I need your help."

He looked at her like she had three heads. He knew her from a few times Negaduck tried something. A few times at this very bar. Yet, it appeared, she had burned it down herself. " Aha! So you burned down your own bar to get my attention so you could lure me into a trap for Negaduck! Well it wouldn't work Missy, I'm onto your skeem." He looks tryumpht until she began to laugh. Launchpad looks at Darkwing. "Idon't think thats what it is DW. I think she really wanted your attention." The masked mallard looked skyptical then turned back to her. She gave him a look.

"Would I have burned down my own bar for such a stupid reason? I only did it to get you here to tell you that Negaduck is going to try and take over the city. He has a building full of people from his twisted universe waiting for his orders.He hasn't done it yet because I was able to stall him so I could find you." Darkwing listened, his expression one of quiet comtemplation. He looked up at her and nodded a little. "But, how did you stall him? He never listens to anyone." Kat blushed a little at this muttering something about a shotgun and turned to walk away.

" What was that?" She turned and looked at the ground. "I convinced him that the only why I'd...do anything with him is if we got married first and he agreed. So hes off doing god knows what to marry me." Both Darkwing and Launchpad looked a little dumbfounded. Normally Negaduck just took what he wanted and never thought twice about it. The wheels inside Darkwings head turned slowly with this information. As much as he hated to do this, he was going to use her in his quest to stop Negaduck, even if it meant her in harms way. He walked up to her and began talking his plan over with her. Kat's eyes narrowed as she listened.

"So I'm getting the shit end of the stick." She crossed her arms, glaring at the both of them she sighed. finally agreeing with the promuse of ehr bar being rebuild. She tooked his offered hand in agreement on the deal and set off as quickly as she could toward Negaducks pent house before he found her gone and hurt anyone, namely his daughter.


	5. Wedding Bells

I own nothing!!

Kat raced back to the building and made it inside before anyone saw her. After hitting the up button she relaxed slightly. Negs would still be out getting what he deemed were needed. She just hoped that Darkwing would be able to stop this before it got out of hand. As she exited the elevater doors she was grabbed hard and thrown into the wall, Negaduck staring at her, murder written over his face. "So, my little one. You disobeyed me and left with out my consent. For this you must be punished. And I know just the way." He pulled her to her feet and dragged her inside by the arm as she struggled and threw her into his bedroom and closed the door.

Goslyen looked up hearing a few doors slam, then Kat yelling and her father laughing about something. After awhile the crashes and yelling stopped, only soft crying was heard. Negaduck walked out of his room and closed the door, wiping his hands on a rag, then looking out the window, then over at the priest tired up in the corner. Everything was ready. At sunset he would marry Kat as the room was bathed in gold. Then he would begin on the city. Kat would learn to love him, even if it took awhile and a few beatings to do so.

Kat stayed on the floor, crying softly. It hurt to breath, hell, it hurt to move for a little while. She slowly got up, the dress ripped in a few places. She wiped blood from the corner of her beak and looked for a weapon anywhere in the room to use in her defence against him incase Darkwing didn't come in time. She found a small knife on his desk and slipped it under her skirt and slowly walked to the door, peeking outside into the main room. Negs was watching the city, while his daughter decorated the room with flowers and other things. An ivory dress lay on the couch, waiting for her to put it on, while a priest sat on a chair in the corner bound and gaged.

He looked over at the door hearing it open slightly. He knew she was watching and turned facing the door."My dear, its time to come out. You need to get ready."He smirked slightly, hearing the soft gasp, then the door opened the rest of the way and she walked out. He would break her, make her bow to him. He would enjoy this. "Come on now. Get the dress and put it on. Or else." Kat quickly walked to the couch and picked up the dress and walked back into the room, Goslyen following to help her put it on. Once they were out of sight he walked to the priest and unbound him. The man was shacking, afraid to stand.Negaduck leaned down looking at him. "You're going to marry us. And none of that drawn out crap. Quick and simple." He walked away after the terrorified man nodded.

Kat slipped the wedding dress on and Goslyen helped her with the side of the dress, zipping it. She herself was wearing a frilly flower girl dress with ribbons all over it. " Gosh Kat, you look wonderful." She smiled sadly at the older woman, wondering if she had come back on her own or if her father had caught her to begin with. She turned around to pick up the head piece that went with the dress, not seeing Kat slip the dagger into the lacing on the back of the dress. Kat sat down, allowing the child to place a tiara of silver with pearls and diamonds onto her head.

Had it been anyone else, at any other time, she would have been more then happy to do this. Now she just hoped the caped clown actually came in time and not end up Mrs.Negaduck. Negaduck knocked on the door, drawing both of their attentions to it. "Lets go. I want to get this over with!" Kat stood and followed Goslyen into the main room. The Priest stood infront of the windows, the setting sun darkened his face, making him look ominous. Goslyen handed Kat roses tied with a long silver ribbon. As she looked around again, she saw they weren't alone. Bushroot, Negavolt and a few others were sitting, watching. A few whistles, which earned them death glares from Negaduck, came from people she could only assume were F.O.W.l agents.

The child walks down the center to her father, holding a pillow with two rings resting on it. Negaduck looked at Kat as she began to walk toward him. ' Where the hell is he.' Kat looked slightly out the windows, hoping to see anything that looked like Darkwing's plane and was disappointed when she failed to see it. Before she knew it, she was standing next to Negaduck as the man of the cloth began to quickly read from his book, doing his best to skip through everything. When it came to the part of any objections, none came and Negaduck watched Kat to make sure she stayed quiet. He smirked when she did remain quiet and the man continued, Negaduck took the ring from the pillow and slipped it onto her finger. Tiny points when into her flesh and she looked from it to him. "The hell was that?" He just shrugged and he made her slip his onto his finger.

He leaned in to kiss her. Kat's heart beat so loud she thought they could hear it in the back of the room. just inches from her beak the door burst open, purple smoke filling the room. Kat sighed, relaxing and turned to look. "I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the party crasher, who ruins your cake! I am Darkwing duck." Everyone in the room stood, ready to fire at him, Negaduck stood there in a quiet rage, seeing red and looked at Kat, now knowing where she had gone to. He grabbed her and pulled her into him, crashing his mouth onto hers, brusing her arms as she struggled. The priest was shocked, mumbling the words he dreaded to say to this girl. "I now pronounce you husband and wife...". Negaduck let her go as she went backwards,falling on her ass, glaring at him. He began to chuckle and turned whipping out a rocket launcher and aimed at Darkwing. Suddenly, police, led by Gizmoduck came rushing in. Everything from there was chaos. Negaduck and his daughter disappeared in the crowd. Kat was picked up by launchpad, recieved a stab to his arm when Kat thought it was Negaduck.

As the chaos settled, many people had been arrested, others had escaped, including Negaduck. "Great. Now i have to hide or else my...husband will come back for me." Kat shivered thinking, dreading that day if it ever came. She didn't know why he haddone what he did, but then again, he was insane. He had always been, she just failed to notice it until it was to late. Darkwing looked at her, thinking she looked nice in the dress, despite what it now meant for her. He walked over to her, handing her a communicter with a tracker in it. "Incase he comes back for you, I'll know where you are and can talk directly to you...take care of yourself." He walked back to the Ratcatcher with Launchpad and drove off.

Negaduck watched her from the shadows as Darkwing stood close to her, his object of desire. His Queen was, for the moment, out of his reach. He would have to let things settle down before he went to her again. By then perhaps she would know she was his. He smirked widely as she tried in vein to et the ring off. The only way to remove it was to remove ones finger. He turned and walked back to the bakery and hopped into the impressive cake to begin plotting his next crime.

Hoped you liked this.Others will follow to better explane The Caged Bird. Plz review.


End file.
